I Have Courage and Strength Because Of You
by tinylexie
Summary: Narcissa tells Lucius during Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows that she has courage and strength because of him. Could also be called "Narcissa Strokes Lucius's Ego."


**Author's Note****: Another Lucissa drabble that takes place during ****_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_****. Basically, I'm trying to show that Lucius is not the "weak link" in the relationship, and that he has been a source of strength and comfort to Narcissa in the past. Narcissa proved herself to be a strong woman in ****_Deathly Hallows_****, and I could not imagine her staying with a man that was a complete wimp. Besides, it was shown in the books that Narcissa does have a lot of respect for her husband, and that respect has to come from somewhere. So, I am writing this drabble to show how Lucius and Narcissa are equals in their relationship. I really hope that neither Lucius nor Narcissa are OCC, but I figured that they would act differently with each other than they would around others. As always, constructive reviews are loved and appreciated.**

**Additional Author's Note: There are several references made in this drabble that came from one of my earlier Lucissa drabbles, "A Flower's Devotion." It is not necessary, however, to read that drabble in order to understand this one. There is also a reference to "This Is Not My Reality," but that drabble also doesn't need to be read in order to understand this one.**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you're still here," Lucius suddenly told his wife.<p>

"Where else would I be?" Narcissa asked. "Besides, I don't think the Dark Lord would be pleased if I left."

"I have safe houses where you and Draco could go hide," Lucius replied. "They are protected by strong spells and charms; and no matter how much the Dark Lord tortured me, I would never betray either of you. I would rather die. You and Draco would be safe, Narcissa. I promise you that you would both be safe."

"If these houses of yours are so safe, why can't you come with us?"

"I belong to the Dark Lord. I bear his Mark. You don't. As for Draco, the Dark Lord could really care less that he bears his Mark as well. To the Dark Lord, Draco is merely a tool to use to torment me. Everything is different with me. I _belong_ to the Dark Lord, and no spell or charm would keep him from eventually finding me. He might be angry if you and Draco disappear; but as long as he still has _me_, he will be content. You and Draco would be safe, Narcissa, if you two left. I promise you that you would both be safe. I promise you."

"Stop speaking like that, Lucius. I will _never_ abandon you. Never."

"Why?" Lucius pressed. "Why, Narcissa? What makes you stay? What makes _me_ worth all this?

"Would _you_ abandon me if our roles were reversed, if_ I_ was the one the Dark Lord really wanted to punish?

"No, of course not, Narcissa. How could you say such a thing? It's different with me."

"It's not different at all, Lucius. I know that you are not an idiot, so stop acting like one."

Lucius was silent for a few moments. Then, he said in a soft voice, "I still don't understand how you could still support me after everything that has happened. I have failed you and Draco. I have failed both of you so badly. I am supposed to be this family's protector, but lately _you_ have been the one holding both me and Draco together. And I can tell that it's starting to wear you down, Narcissa. You can't keep going on like this. It's not fair to you."

"You once told me that the world is not a fair place," Narcissa responded. "And don't try to tell me that it's different with you."

"Don't worry, I won't," Lucius mumbled. "I can see it's a lost cause."

Narcissa smiled slightly. "There's that little Lucius attitude that I love so much. You are strong, my dear, stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Lucius laughed bitterly. "You're starting to go mad, Narcissa, because there's no way you could still possibly see me as being strong. This is why you need to leave, before it's completely too late to save your sanity."

"Stop already with all this, Lucius," Narcissa snapped. "Is this year the only part of your memory that you can remember? What about all the years before this year? We have known each other since we were children, Lucius. Have you forgotten all those times? Have you forgotten all those times when you were there for me?"

"I can't remember much of anything these days," Lucius said simply. "Please remind me, Narcissa. I don't remember much, but I do remember that I like getting my ego stroked by you. So, stroke me ego, Narcissa. Remind me of how _wonderful_ I am." The sarcasm was obvious in Lucius's last statement.

Narcissa chose to ignore Lucius's sarcasm. She had known her husband long enough to know that it was a waste of time to argue with him when he insisted on being sarcastic.

"Well," she said instead, "do you remember when you caught me crying because Bellatrix and Sirius had called me weak and nothing but a flower?"

Lucius laughed. "Oh, yes, I do. I told you that Bellatrix didn't have half your brains, and that Sirius had always had his head stuck up his arse."

"That mental image of Sirius still makes me smile, even to this day," Narcissa grinned. "But did you know that you helped me out a lot that day by saying those words? You really made me feel good about myself. I've always been the quietest of my sisters, and no one really noticed me. I was just there, taking up space. I was no one special. I was just the youngest of the Black sisters. But then _you_ came around and told me that I was smart. You stroked _my_ ego that day, Lucius.

"And let's forget that story you told me that day about that giant, man-eating flower that was known for eating only the most powerful of wizards and witches. To this day, I still love hearing that story.

"And that wasn't the only time you made me feel better about myself. You have _always_ been there to support me, Lucius. You were there for me after Andromeda had been blasted off the Black family tree for her treachery. You told me that I was too strong to let her betrayal break me. I had never been called strong before, Lucius. Everyone else saw me as nothing more than some weak, delicate flower. But not you. Never you.

"And I also remember all those times you asked for my opinion whenever you were having a political discussion with the other Slytherins at Hogwarts. And you actually took the time to _listen_ to what I had to say, without insulting me or judging me. _You_ saw my words as having value.

"And Lucius, what about that time when Draco was seriously ill as a young child, and he had to be taken to St. Mungo's? I really thought that he was going to die, but _you_ found out what was wrong with him, while the Healers were useless as always. You, on the other hand, was anything but useless. _You_ saved our Draco's life.

"I could go on and on with this, Lucius. I really could. Please tell me that you understand now. Please tell me that you understand why I am still here and why I will _never_ abandon you. I don't care how bad it gets, Lucius. I'm _not_ going anywhere because I know that _you _wouldn't leave me if our roles were reversed. I know this because you have proven to me time after time just how devoted and loyal you are to me.

"Don't you understand yet, Lucius? I have courage and strength because of _you_. You have always been there to keep me together whenever I felt like breaking. Now please, Lucius, let me keep _you_ together. Let _me_ keep you from breaking. Let me in, Lucius. Please let me in. Let me be there for you like you have always been there for me."

Lucius looked at Narcissa, his face betraying nothing. But Narcissa swore that she saw a light in his eyes that she had not seen there for a long time. His ego had successfully been stroked, at least for the moment.

Then, Lucius suddenly took Narcissa's hand and held it gently. He looked at her, saying nothing. But he didn't have to say anything. Narcissa could tell by just looking into his eyes that even though he still didn't like it, he had accepted that she wouldn't be leaving his side any time soon.

And for that moment, it was enough for Narcissa.


End file.
